1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation unit of handheld electronic device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation unit applied to and assembled with a handheld electronic device. The heat dissipation unit includes a main body having a heat absorption section and a heat dissipation section. The heat absorption section is made of ceramic material. The heat dissipation section is made of heat dissipation conductor. The heat generated inside the handheld electronic device can be quickly conducted from the heat absorption section to the heat dissipation section and then conducted from the heat dissipation section to outer side of the handheld electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A handheld electronic device can be carried by a user and operated and used personally. The density of the electronic components arranged in the electronic device has become higher and higher. On the other hand, the volume of the electronic device has become smaller and smaller and the weight of the electronic device has become lighter and lighter. The miniaturization of the electronic device leads to the problem of heat dissipation. Therefore, it has become a critical issue in this field how to solve heat dissipation problem of the electronic device, especially the handheld electronic device.
The commercially available handheld electronic device has a case generally made of plastic material. The handheld electronic device has a smaller volume so that the electronic components arranged in the handheld electronic device are miniaturized. Under such circumstance, it is uneasy to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components. Therefore, the heat of the handheld electronic device is hard to dissipate. As a result, the electronic components inside the handheld electronic device are likely to fail due to overheating. Accordingly, the lifetime of the handheld electronic device will be shortened and the efficiency of the handheld electronic device will be deteriorated.
Some manufacturers in this field have developed various cases of handheld electronic devices, which are mainly made of metal material, especially aluminum-magnesium alloy. Such case is lightweight and has higher strength as well as a beautiful appearance. Therefore, such cases have almost become the main stream of the newest generation of handheld electronic devices. However, the aluminum-magnesium alloy-made case of the handheld electronic device is simply more beautiful than the plastic-made case, while the heat generated by the electronic components arranged in the handheld electronic device is still hard to dissipate. This will shorten the lifetime of the handheld electronic device.
According to the above, the conventional device has the following shortcomings:
1. The heat can be hardly dissipated.
2. The lifetime of the handheld electronic device is shortened.